Love is like a bludger
by VanessaMaria18
Summary: STRONG LANGUAGE! DRAMIONE! Draco is hit by a bludger and ends up in the hospital wing where he finds Hermione over and over again every time he returns for a check up. What's wrong with her? Why is she always there? And why is he so worried?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, I'm really unwell at the moment and I dont know when I can update or continue this story I only got back into my account today after about half a year so please don't be angry with me for not updating. I'm trying to right a longer story and attempted this, I know there are loads of errors so pleas dont be too harsh, i dont have a beta reader. Let me know what you think and if it sounds boring. Thank you :) xx_

As the bludger sailed through the air towards Draco Malfoy he took the 3 seconds before it collided with his shoulder to think. Getting hit by a bludger was kind of like being in love, intolerably painful with no mercy, short and sweet yet lingering and in some cases everlasting. That was about as far as he got before the thing smacked straight into his shoulder.

He let out a whoosh of air and hissed in pain before he lost his control and his body slipped off the broom that hovered beneath him.

He was remarkably calm for someone flying towards the ground at high speed but he saw no reason to panic. He was sure the injuries wouldn't be fatal and he was pretty sure he'd wake up in the hospital wing a few hours later with an excuse to miss classes for a couple of days.

So he was more than a little shocked when his body came to a screeching stop about 2 feet above the ground. He frowned and looked at the rusty earth beneath him, this was new. Then as suddenly as he'd stopped his body dropped the extra 2 foot to the ground with a thud.

He jumped to his feet and dusted him self off, with a flick of his wrist his broom was by his side and he was once again in the air, much to the dismay of Madame Hooch who was screaming at him to come back down and have his arm checked.

The dull thudding pain in his shoulder meant he could no longer hold his broom with his right arm so he just let it hang limply by his side. It was strange how much getting hit by a bludger mirrored his feelings at the moment. The pain was constant it wasn't overpowering at the minute but he was sure it would get to be blinding soon enough. The pain was almost sitting at the back of his mind bubbling away and waiting for him to let his guard down before it struck, just like love he hummed thoughtfully.

He was slightly surprised when he saw the flicker of gold at the far end of the pitch just above the centre goal, surprised because he hadn't really been paying any attention to the game at hand. Grinning at this stroke of luck he launched himself forwards drawing the attention of the crowd.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw the Ravenclaw seeker do a quick turn and follow him. He knew he'd won, there was no way the other seeker could catch up to him now, especially on the old broom he rode.

It was almost a slightly empty victory as Draco wrapped his warm hands against the chilled gold metal of the snitch. Of course roars of happiness rose from the Slytherin stand and he had a beaming smile stretching across his face as he tossed the gold object from hand to hand, but it had almost been too easy.

Draco found himself surrounded by friends at dinner as they still cheered him on about the earlier Quidditch match. Blaise Zabini sat to his right and had long ago abandoned congratulating his friend, in fact now that Draco thought about it he didn't think Blaise had congratulated him at all, this only made him chuckle it was one of the reasons him and the latin american were such good friends. Neither pandered to the other.

Theodore Nott sat to his left and the boy was still gushing about how spectacular the catch had been and Draco had long ago grown tried of the boy and now took to tuning him out. Adrian Pucey was sitting opposite him and he was currently staring at Nott with a look of utter distaste, this made Draco smirk.

"For Merlins sake Nott give it a god damn rest, you didn't catch the bloody snitch Draco did, and we were all there we don't need you retelling the stupid story every five seconds, WE KNOW!" Pucey snapped finally losing his temper with the irritating boy.

Nott blinked up at Adrian for a moment then shut his mouth, he knew better than to mess with one of Slytherin's top boys. Draco chuckled and Pucey flashed him a grin before turning his attention to his dinner.

"How's the shoulder?" Blaise asked as he poked it with his finger, Draco hissed in pain and recoiled away from the boy.

"Bloody painful" The blonde snapped as he gently rolled the shoulder over in it's socket. Pucey looked up once again and frowned.

"Maybe you should you see Madame Pomfrey mate that thing hit you pretty hard" The other boy chewed thoughtfully and Draco sighed, he was probably right it already had one hell of a bruise.

"Yea I think I will actually" He nodded already getting up from his seat.

"You off now?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow.

"No time like the present" The blonde shrugged before making his exit.

He took his time as he wondered the corridors of Hogwarts, there was no point in rushing he figured he'd have to drink some vial tasting potion and he didn't really want to hurry that process along. A group of Hufflepuff second years rounded the corner and started the walk towards them. He inspected the top of their heads and wondered if he'd ever been that small. As they reached him a few of the girls looked up and let out delighted giggles before whispering to each other. He smirked and thought he would make their day so flashed the group a dazzling smile, they broke into hysteric giggles and bustled past.

He grinned to himself until one of them bumped into his side and he grunted in pain as his shoulder moved. Jesus christ the thing was getting worse. He rolled up his sleeve and could just see a deep purple bruise peeking out from under the sleeve about half way down his forearm. Rolling his eyes he picked up his speed and took the shortcut to the Hospital Wing.

As he pushed open the doors he was meet by the sight of Hermione Granger sitting on one of the beds her feet swinging back and forth as she spoke to Madame Pomfrey. Neither looked his way as the doors opened so he resigned himself to waiting, whatever they were talking about it must have been important, his interest was spiked so he moved slightly closer.

"I've told you Miss Granger there's nothing for I can give you that will help" Madame Pomfrey sighed but this didn't seem to go down well with Granger.

"There must be something it just doesn't make any sense" Hermione hurried but the healer once again shook her head.

"Nothing" She replied and Hermione frowned looking down at her shoes. That was when he's presence was noticed.

"Master Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey squeaked in alarm and Hermione's head snapped up to look at him a deep red blush tinting her cheeks. Draco raised an eyebrow at that, how interesting. "Can I help you?" The healer asked and he jumped a little, suddenly reminded of why he was there.

"Yea, my arm I got hit by a bludger earlier and it's stinging like a bitch" He informed her, he was a little taken aback at the sever frown that marred Hermione's face at the mention of his run in with a bludger.

"Ah yes I know I was going to suggest you pay me a visit as soon as I was finished with miss Granger." The healer nodded and Draco frowned wondering how the news of his accident had reached her so quickly.

"Well if you're not finished…" He let the sentence trail off and gestured between Granger and Madame Pomfrey, as if startled from some deep thought Hermione rapidly shook her head.

"No no, Madame Pomfrey see Malfoy first his needs are far more pressing than mine" She hurried and tucked her feet underneath her on the bed. Madame Pomfrey nodded and indicated the bed next to Hermione's, Draco shrugged and hoped onto it.

"Take off your shirt" She instructed and both Draco and Hermione started a form of protest but she held up her hand to silence them both. "The bludger hit your right shoulder no?" She asked and Draco nodded "So how else do you expect me to take a look at the injury." She asked raising an eyebrow. Draco sighed and started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

He risked a glance up at Granger expecting to see her hiding her face in the pillows behind her but instead her eyes were firmly glued to his hands. This caused a smirk to flash across his face for a brief second and he was reminded of the analogy he had come up with earlier, getting hit by a bludger really was like being in love. eventually he had all the buttons undone and he risked another glance at Hermione, her mouth had dropped and hung open as she openly stared at his chest, he grinned. But then he shrugged out of his shirt. Hermione sucked in a large breath at the sight of the massive deep purple and black bruise that covered most of his upper arm and a good five inches down his back.

He once again glanced at her to see just what she thought and he was shocked to find a look of pure anger on her face. Hermione Granger looked like she wanted blood.

"Is it bad?" He asked and Madame Pomfrey shot him a look.

"Well you should have come to me as soon as it happened but it's not unfixable." She announced then disappeared off down the ward to collect what she needed. That of course left Hermione and Draco alone. He coughed once and Hermione looked up at his face.

"Did it hurt?" She whispered and he arched his scared eyebrow. She shook her head "Sorry stupid question" She muttered and he couldn't help the tug at his heart. This was the dull sting of a bludger blow after the accident, this was the painful pull at his heart after he knew he was already in love. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" She snapped thinking he was laughing at her.

"Nothing I was just reminded of my own cleverness" He grinned and she rolled her eyes folding her arms and sighing. "So what are you in for?" He asked and her back stiffened.

"Just tests" She replied and this answer unsettled him. He wanted to know what was wrong, if anything was wrong. He didn't like the fact that there was something wrong with her that no one knew about, he didn't like that at all. His gut did a strange twist and he was once again reminded of the dull pain after a bludger hit, god his analogy was good, maybe he should publish it. Just as he was about to press her for more information Madame Pomfrey reappeared.

She dressed his arm applying a type of cream that he didn't inquire about then stepped back to admire her work.

"That's it?" He asked slightly hopeful and she raised an eyebrow.

"You of all people should know Mr Malfoy that fixing a broken bone is never that easy, Merlin only knows how many times you've been in and out of this ward" She smirked as she handed him a vial of a deep green concoction.

"Broken?" He asked as he took the vail.

"And dislocated, you're lucky you didn't hit the ground Mr Malfoy, it would have been testing even my powers if that had been the case" She replied and Draco didn't miss the strange look that passed across Hermione's face at these words. She had a look of relief and pride which was a strange thing to see.

"I still don't know what happened there" He replied as he sniffed the liquid warily then recoiled at the foul smell.

"What do you mean?" The healer asked and he could have sworn he saw Hermione blush.

"Well the force of the bloody thing sent me sailing towards the ground but about two feet above it I just stopped" He shrugged and he saw the confused look settle on Madame Pomfrey's face. Then she became distracted by the full vial of liquid still sitting in his hands.

"If you don't drink it soon Mr Malfoy I will be forced to make you drink it." She snipped and Draco gulped having already experienced what that was like. With a gulp of air he raised the vial held his nose and downed the liquid in one. he shoved the thing back in the healers hands and shivered involuntarily.

"Ugh"

"Oh don't be such a baby, you can go back to your dormitory now but I expect to see you here again tomorrow for a check up is that clear?" She instructed and Malfoy nodded sliding off the bed and shrugging his shirt back on again. He risked one last glance at Hermione and, caught of guard, she flashed him a smile, there it was the bludger whacking into his shoulder and the twisting wrench at his heart, he nodded at her and turned to leave.

"He just stopped did he?" He heard Madame Pomfrey say as the doors to the hospital wing swung shut behind him.

_So once again I'm really sorry if my updates aren't regular but I will try my best just depeneds on when I feel better. I hope you review and let me in on some hints on where you want the story to go. Thanks for being so understanding guys xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kinda just carrying on with this so I wrote a couple of chapters today and thought I'd upload them both :D hope you like them xx_

When he finally reappeared in the Slytherin common room 10 minutes later he was greeted by most of the house. He glanced at his watch 11 at night, how odd for them all still to be up. He caught the eyes of Blaise and Adrian and they sent him a horrified look he frowned then nearly fell backwards out the entrance when the entire room screamed.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" right in his face. People cheered and then loud music started to play, the horrified look on his face must have said it all cause his two best mates were quickly by his side.

"Couldn't stop it mate." Zabini informed him as the three of them dodged cheerful Slytherin's.

"Came back from dinner and the whole bloody thing was already set up" Pucey groaned looking at the brightly decorated room.

"Nott's idea" Blaise put in and Draco rolled his eyes, of course it was Nott's idea, it was always Nott's idea.

"I'm knackered turns out I'd broken and dislocated my God damn shoulder" He informed the boys and they simultaneously winced in sympathy. "Just wanna go to bed really" He sighed smiling at someone as they congratulated him on his Quidditch win.

"Just go mate, we'll shut the party down" Pucey grinned and Draco shot them a thankful nod before avoiding the crowds and ducking into his room. He let out a long sigh as soon as the door was closed behind him and didn't even bother changing, instead he dropped onto his bed and closed his eyes allowing her to wash over him for the first time all day.

He saw her face against the black of his eyelids, her deep chocolate brown curls and hazel eyes and her brilliant white teeth as she laughed at something he wasn't privy to. He felt the stab of pain but didn't even bother to liken it to his bludger analogy this time he just let it hit him wave after wave. The pain was worth it when he saw her face and he could see her face so clearly in his mind. Jesus it was hard being so head over heels, unequivocally in love with Hermione Jane Granger.

Draco sauntered into potions the next day he knew he'd be given an easy day due to his injury but he was relishing the idea of getting to relax a little. He had put on a brave face that morning at breakfast as his fellow Slytherin's asked about his shoulder but if truth was told he was in total agony. As he finally slumped into his seat at the back of the cool classroom he instantly rocked back on the chair so it was balancing on two legs and pushed until the back of the chair hit the cool stone wall behind him allowing him a very comfortable seat.

He gave himself two minutes to inspect those around him. Blaise and Adrain were sitting either side of him, Blaise in a similar position to him and Adrain slumped with his head against the table. He briefly scanned a few other Slytherin's with little interest and finally settled upon the Gryffindor's.

Ron Wesley was seated next to Harry Potter and Draco snorted in disgust at the two boys chattering only sparing them about 15 seconds of his time. Neville Longbottom sat at the front of the class nervously twiddling his quill as he waited for Snape to appear. That was when he finally allowed himself to look at her, Hermione was seated three seats along from Neville. He adored the fact that she insisted on sitting away from Harry and Ron in this lesson, adamant that they distracted her from important things. It gave him the chance to openly look at her without their ugly mugs jumping into the picture. Granted it was more often than not she had to leap to Neville's side of the table to avert some major disaster but he liked it when she meant business she looked so… determined.

He allowed himself a moment to look at her then and once again felt the bludger pain in his heart. He closed his eyes briefly but could still see the way her hair cascaded down her back in chocolate curls.

Just as he finished his assessment of the room Snape breezed in his black cloak billowing out behind him.

"Good Morning" He greeted with a particular nod in Draco's direction "Now today we are brewing a particularly interesting potion, turn to page 439 in you books" He instructed and turned to wright something on the board. Draco used his left arm to flick the pages not risking any further damage to his right.

Pain Relief.

Was scrawled across the top of the page and he grinned, of course.

Soon enough each student had their individual potions bubbling away, or in Neville's case hissing. Draco looked down into his own cauldron of blue liquid and shrugged it looked the same as the book so he allowed himself a moment of peace. Zabini was only a few paces behind him but in a crucial stage so he was no fun and Pucey had just fallen asleep his head still in the same position against the desk. His usual subjects for entertainment otherwise busy he looked elsewhere.

Just as he turned his head he saw Neville tipping a large amount of red horn into his fluorescent pink potion, Draco's eyes widened as he realised what this would cause and he dove across the room snatching the rest of the horn from Neville's hands just in time. However Neville had been surprised and a surprised Neville is a dangerous Neville. He whirled around and smacked into Draco's left side which meant the blonde haired Slytherin's right side, his bad side. Slammed bodily into Neville's cauldron, he screamed in agony as the wound hit the hard metal surface and slumped to the floor.

"What's going on?" Snape demanded as he breezed across the room.

"I-It wasn't my fault professor, D-Draco snatched my red horn out my hands" Neville stammered and Snape's eyes hardened, he took the red horn from off the floor and held it up.

"You were adding this much red horn to a clearly unstable potion?" Snape asked but all Neville could do was nod "The reason Master Malfoy snatched it from your hands was if you continued these actions you very well could have blown us all up! 30 points from Gryffindor for nearly killing the lot of us!" Snape hissed angrily.

"Professor, Malfoy doesn't look too good" Hermione piped up looking down at the blonde haired boy whose face was contorted in pain.

"Yes you better take him to the hospital wing Granger" Snape ordered and she looked slightly horrified at this fact but she didn't protested instead she tugged the blond up from the floor careful not to touch his right side and manuvered him out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys :) got really into this so worte another chapter :D hope you like it. Please R&R it makes me want to continue :D thank you! xx_

Draco hadn't been aware he was asleep until he awoke a little over an hour later. The harsh white lights of the hospital wing caused his pupils to instantly dilate leaving him somewhat temporarily blind.

"He does have a noble side then" Madame Pomfrey laughed from somewhere over the other side of the room.

"Saved the lot of us" Hermione's voice drifted over to him and he briefly wondered what she was still doing here. He involuntarily let out a groan and quickly Madame Pomfrey was as his side his eyes now adjusting to the light. Looking around he realised that she and Hermione were closer than he had first thought, in fact they were in the same position he had left them in the other day, Hermione sitting on the bed next to him her legs crossed.

"Mr Malfoy, although your actions may be deemed heroic I'm afraid you have damaged your arm rather more than previously." Madame Pomfrey explained with a slight tender smile on her lips.

"What I do?" He asked rather appalled at himself for his lack of grammar.

"You crushed the bones mid heal so unfortunately they have healed slightly… wrong. You'll need two more potions and regular visits back here at least twice a day I'm afraid" She replied and he just nodded pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"Hit me" He smirked and Madame Pomfrey smiled before bustling away. "Back again Granger?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Well I brought you in and I figured I might as well get checked over… since i'm here" She shrugged and he arched an eyebrow.

"Right checked over, funny thing is. I thought you got 'checked over' yesterday" He replied and she just shrugged obviously having practised this reply while he was sleeping.

"Can't hurt to be sure" She smirked and he rolled his eyes irritated with the answer she'd given.

"One day Granger i'm going to have you so figured out you won't be able to tell me you're crap lies anymore" He announced and she frowned not sure what he meant by that. She opened her mouth to reply but Madame Pomfrey had just reappeared holding an absolutely vial smelling liquid. Hermione gagged and covered her nose.

"Please tell me I'm not drinking that" Draco blanched staring at the brown liquid in disgust. All Madame Pomfrey did was hold out the glass mug with a smile, Draco didn't waste any time, he grabbed the thing and downed it in one. If the smell was bad then drinking it was worse. As soon as he'd gulped it back he had to fight every muscle to stop himself throwing it back up again. Hermione shivered in disgust and made a loud gagging noise.

"Try bloody drinking it" He called over to her but all she did was shake her head as the healer handed Draco a green substance, this almost smelt nice in caparison so he drank it quite happily getting rid of the other taste.

"So Mr Malfoy I want you back here after breakfast and dinner every day for a week." She instructed all Malfoy did was nod and flopped back onto his bed. Madame Pomfrey did not ask him to leave she knew how much pain he'd been in and she still had to change his dressing so she turned to Hermione once again.

"Shall we continue?" She asked and Malfoy opened one eye interested.

"What now?" The brunette asked casting a glance at Malfoy who appeared to be drifting into sleep.

"I don't see why not we need to find out the cause" The nurse sighed and Hermione nodded. "Lift up your shirt again" She instructed and Draco couldn't help but raise his head in interest. All he could see however was the back of Hermione's shirt as Madame Pomfrey seemed to inspect her chest. "It seems to be getting worse" The heeler contemplated as Hermione lowered her shirt.

"I don't know what to do" She sighed.

"Describe the pain to me Miss Granger" Madame Pomfrey instructed and Draco felt her sit on the end of his bed.

"It just burns, somedays its more painful than others but most of the time I just feel like i'm begging for something to make it stop" She sighed and Draco frowned not following the description at all. What was on her chest that was so weird?

There was a long sigh that came from the direction of Madame Pomfrey then something hard hit his leg and he flew into a sitting position.

"It's rude to eavesdrop Mr Malfoy" The healer scolded now glaring down at him, he had the dignity to blush. Without another word she began redressing his shoulder. He glanced around the room and his eyes settled on Hermione, she wasn't looking his way, her head was bent so her hair covered her face as she stared down at the floor.

"You can leave now Mr Malfoy but remember I expect you back here twice a day" She instructed and he nodded jumping off the bed and grabbing his cloak, as he headed towards the door he suddenly came to a stop and swivelled on his heel to look back at the pair behind him.

"Er…. Granger?" He called and the brunettes head snapped up to look at him. "Thanks… for you know bringing me here" He muttered and without thought she let a genuine smile slip onto her face. Her eyes sparkled as her plump red lips curved up into a gleaming smile. He felt the bludger hit him hard and almost recoiled at the amount of pain this action put him through, he nodded at her then quickly hurried from the room.

As soon as the Hospital wing doors were closed he let out a breath of air and shook his head.

"Bloody hell" He swore quietly before pushing off and heading down the corridor towards charms.

It was that evening as he sat in the high backed green chair in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room that he began to think about Hermione once again, he ignored the sting in his heart at the thought of her and instead tried to process what was wrong with the girl.

"You alright mate, look like you're troubled" Pucey chuckled as he flopped onto the sofa opposite, Draco glanced up at the boy and sighed. He risked a look around the common room and saw Blaise wondering into the room from the dorms, but apart from that it was empty. The boy joined Pucey on the sofa and looked at his blonde haired friend.

"How's the arm?" The latin american asked.

"Painful as fuck" Draco replied stoney face making the other two smirk. He'd been mulling over the idea of telling his two friends about his love for the Gryffindor girl for a good month now but he couldn't bring himself to do it. However the worry he was feeling for her now pushed him a little more in the right directions. "So there's this girl" He begun.

"Hermione Granger" Blaise filled in and Draco's eyes flashed dangerously as he stared at his two smiling friends.

"What?" He snapped.

"You can't seriously think we wouldn't notice drake, the way you look at her, the way you talk about her. It's so blindingly obvious." Pucey chuckled grinning from ear to ear.

"We were waiting for the day you told us about her" Blaise added blinking up at his friend.

"You both know?" He half shouted half mumbled.

"That you like her? Yea" Pucey nodded and Draco sighed slumping further back in his chair a little relieved a little angry.

"You could have said something it's been killing me" He grumbled and both his friends grinned. There was a long silence as Draco chewed over what he'd just been told and decided to leave it at that, he wouldn't go into details yet.

Draco trudged down the corridor towards the Hospital Wing, he'd woken up late so he had had to skip breakfast and go straight to see Madame Pomfrey well aware that she'd flip a lid if he was late for his appointment. He pushed open the wooden doors and was greeted by the sight of Hermione sitting on the same bed she had been yesterday swinging her legs back and forth and waiting for Madame Pomfrey.

"More tests?" Draco snorted as he dropped his cloak onto the bed next to her and leant against it. Hermione looked at him, unblinking and calm she let out a slow breath of air and shook her head. He looked up at her and saw the tears sparkling at the corners of her eyes, instantly he was next to her. "What's wrong?" He whispered uncaring that he was being kind and gentle towards her.

"Why do you care!" She suddenly spat angry with him for showing her kindness. He was caught off guard at this and stepped back so he was once again leaning against his own bed.

"I don't" He replied coldly the thud of bludger pain hitting his heart at the words. She stared back at him her eyes filling with more unshed tears at the words.

"Ah Mr Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey greeted brightly as she appeared next to Hermione. The healer held a large vial of bubbling fluorescent pink liquid in her hands, Draco gulped at the thought of having to drink that but the healer handed the glass liquid to Hermione. The witch took it and gulped it down shivering at the taste Draco frowned, if she was drinking something there was something wrong with her.

"Yea, thought i'd turn up bright and early" He replied to the healers previous comment. Madame Pomfrey bustled over to him and inspected the arm, she changed the dressing once again and handed him a vial of green liquid she'd already made up. Meanwhile Hermione just sat and watched. Draco obediently drank it all then hauled himself up to sit on the bed.

"Don't think you're going to hide out in here get to your lessons, both of you!" she announced looking at Hermione as well, both students sighed and slid from their respective beds. Draco slung his cloak over his shoulder and swung his book bag up onto his left shoulder carefully. Hermione on the other hand, careful smoothed the wrinkles out of her cloak and made sure her Gryffindor badge was pinned the right way up on her chest. She then picked up her bag and looped it gently over her head pulling her soft curled hair from out under the strap and smoothing it over her shoulders.

Draco couldn't help the small smile that flickered over his lips at the sight of her miraculous care. She looked up at him and glared before marching past and out the door, Draco ran after her catching up half way down the corridor. She ignored him as he walked by her side finally after about 2 minutes she let out a long sigh.

"Is there something I can help you with Malfoy?" she asked all the anger drained from her now soft voice. He was yet again caught off guard by the change in her tone and blinked a couple of times to regain his thought process.

"Why are you always in the Hospital Wing?" He asked getting right to the point his heart hammering widely for the answer. She looked at him her eyes hard and emotionless, she didn't speak just stared directly into his ocean blue eyes. At that moment they seemed to reach some silent mutual understanding to never bring it up again. Draco nodded and continued on his way. It was wired to be walking next to her and it was making the pain in his chest grow so much more, his heart was aching.

He glanced over at Hermione and saw some kind of internal battle reflected on her face he frowned but didn't draw attention to it.

The pair of them walked out the Hogwarts doors and into the grounds, it had never really struck Draco how many lessons they shared until now. Currently they were heading into the Dark Forest to meet Hagrid and the rest of the students. Dumbledore had made Hagrid Magical Creatures teacher at the beginning of the year, it hadn't bothered Draco because it had made Hermione so happy when they'd all be told he had almost felt happy himself.

The pair of them walked in an uncomfortable silence as they headed over the grass, that was when Harry and Ron appeared from nowhere.

"Herms? Are you walking to Magical Creatures with Malfoy!" Ron asked aghast. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and adjust her backpack.

"No Ronald we just happened to be walking the same way, we're not walking together" She clarified and Draco felt a small hit to his heart at this announcement. Harry and Ron had now tagged along on the walk and Draco was now very irritated.

"Malfoy was in the library as well?" Harry asked as if Draco was not standing almost next to him. Draco arched an eyebrow at this, the library? Hermione flashed him a quick look of panic.

"No Harry we seemed to bump into each other, it does happen you know" She snapped seemingly annoyed. Draco was still stuck on the fact that her friends seemed to think she had been in the library that morning. The four appeared through the trees and into the clearing just inside the dark forrest where the other students had already arrived. Most of them turned to see the four walk towards them and appeared shocked that Draco Malfoy seemed to be walking with the golden trio. Malfoy seemed to realise this and quickly distanced himself from the three and walked over to Pucey and Zabini who did the manly hug boys always do before leaning against a large flat rock behind them.

Hagrid stepped forwards and cleared his throat, his confidence had grown over the few months he'd been teaching and he now felt confident enough to address the students confidently.

"I'd like you all to take a large step back" Hagrid announced and the group hurried to get back knowing that when Hagrid said something it was wise to do it. "Now please don't be shocked by what you're going to see, everything is completely safe" Hagrid almost shouted as he disappeared into the forrest. The students exchanged worried looks trying to see what the half giant was doing.

"What's he got this time" Blaise hissed nervous to what beast was going to be brought out. The Giant slowly came back into view pulling one of the most horrific things Draco had ever seen behind him. It had the body of a red lion and a human head with three rows of extremely sharp teeth. Large wings rested against its sides as they flapped gently in the breeze the tail was long and scaly reminiscent of a dragon. The thing was disgusting and grotesque to look at.

"Does anyone know what this is?" Hagrid asked as the beasts eyes scanned the students hungrily.

"That's a Manticore" Hermione replied "It has a trumpet like vocal chord and shoots paralysing spikes from its tail. It devours its prey whole leaving no clothes or bones behind as clues as to what happened to the prey. The manticore myth was of Persian origin, where its name was man-eater." She informed everyone who looked horrified at the beast before them.

"Very good Hermione!" Hagrid beamed "Don't worry guys its tail has been wrapped and it can't shoot spikes anymore. He's a good boy he wont eat ya either" The man grinned and everyone paled slightly. "So who wants to give him a pat?" He asked and everyone took another step back. Draco looked around and grinned before hoping of the rock and standing forwards. "Malfoy?" Hagrid frowned and the blonde grinned.

"Why not right?" Malfoy shrugged and Hagrid beamed at him before nodding for the boy to step forwards. He was about to move towards the beast, his hand was already outstretched, when he heard Hermione gasp in a sharp breath of air. He didn't mean to turn around but he loved the girl he just couldn't help it. He spun around so fast that he almost lost his balance, Hermione had collapsed on the ground people now gathering around her. She had her hand over her heart as she gasp her knuckles going white as she tried to grip onto the earth underneath her.

"Herms? Herms whats wrong?" Ron hurried as he bent down next to her. She shook her head and hauled herself to her feet.

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine" She announced shaking her head and forcing a smile. "Just took in too much air got a bit light headed and lost my balance, kind of embarrassing really" She announced and students chuckled turning their attention back to the scene before them. Draco's eyes lingered on Hermione for a while longer as he assessed her, she was lying, he could tell. She blinked and flashed an emotionless smile at him.

As eventful as that lesson had been built up to be nothing much more happened Draco retreated from the animal and they began taking notes, quickly the hour seemed to pass and students were packing up there books.

"Coming up to the common room Hermione?" Ron asked as they headed off to free period.

"Erm… no i'll see you in a bit I'm going to take out a book on a Manticore" She announced and Ron snorted shaking his head at her intent to work. She packed her bag slowly saying good-bye to each of the Gryffindor's as they left. Draco lingered as he saw her slow movements and both Blaise and Adrian chuckled before patting him on the back and leaving him behind. Slowly one by one everyone left leaving Hermione and Draco behind.

Granger sighed and dropped her bag onto the floor not aware of his presence behind her. She let out a long breath and put her hand over her heart.

"Granger?" He whispered and she jumped whirling around to face her.

"Malfoy… I… didn't know you were still here" She forced out and he frowned.

"I was just gunna head up to the hospital wing my shoulders killing me" He lied rather than acknowledging her statement. Her eyes sparked and she let a small smile flicker across her face as if she knew that was a lie.

"Oh I think I'll go to I need to see Madame Pomfrey about my test results" She announced and he knew she was lying too but he didn't say a thing.

The walk to the Hospital Wing was made in silence neither knowing what to say, once they arrived Draco took a seat on the bed he had now deemed his and Madame Pomfrey appeared from round the corner.

"Mr Malfoy I wasn't expecting to see you quite so soon" She announced and the blonde shrugged his left shoulder as he was unable to shrug his right without excruciating pain. Her eyes landed on Hermione who was now looking very pale. "Are you alright Miss Granger?" She asked and no longer caring the Draco was in the room she shook her head gripping one of the beds. Draco instantly jumped off his bed and ran to her side. She was breathing heavily one hand over her heart as she shook violently. He put his left arm underneath her and supported her weight easily.

Madame Pomfrey cleared a bed and he lifted her onto it Hermione still shaking badly. The healer pushed him out the way and started tending to the girl quickly her hands flitting over her body.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Draco asked and the girl looked at him her breathing hard and fast, she shook her head, no. "What's wrong with her?" He whispered and Madame Pomfrey pushed him away, Hermione gripped the older woman's hand.


	4. Chapter 4 (Her wish list)

_**Hello everyone, so to cut a long story short I have not been well but I am in remission and have been for a few months now, I know a lot of you have been complaining about my lack of story updates, but I have not been well. In all honesty I don't know if I like this chapter as I think I might have jumped to quickly into a romance but hey hum... please R&R so I can at least see what you think, thank you for sticking it out guys! love you all!**_

**Previously...**

**"Hermione, are you ok?" Draco asked and the girl looked at him her breathing hard and fast, she shook her head, no. "What's wrong with her?" He whispered and Madame Pomfrey pushed him away, Hermione gripped the older woman's hand.**

"Tell him" She ordered.

"It's her heart, it's the Tuma on her heart" The healer whispered and Draco stumbled backwards.

"T-Tuma?" he mumbled the words barely audibly. She had a Tuma on her heart. His head was spinning as he stared at the pale girl on the bed, his heart was screaming in pain and he shook his head. Her eyes were locked on his even as she downed the bubbling pink liquid Madame Pomfrey had shoved into her hands. The young girl coughed and sucked in a deep breath some of the colour returning to her cheeks. Madame Pomfrey let out a relieved sigh and glanced between the too young adults before retreating to the other end of the wing.

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered as her breath fully returned. He was staring wide eyed at her his heart slamming against his chest. "Malfoy" She whispered once again and the blonde gulped.

"What's happening to you Hermione?" He asked staring right into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm dying Draco" She chocked out the tears stinging her eyes. He wanted to go to her and hold her, he wanted to comfort her, but he was glued to the stop, his feet ridged from the shock of what he had just been told.

He felt his own tears sting the edge of his eyes but he didn't move to get rid of them he just stared at the girl in front of him.

"How long?" He finally managed to whisper, she didn't have to ask what he meant by this, she already knew.

"I don't know, some days are better than others. Madame Pomfrey says a year maximum" The girl whispered before the tears finally broke down her cheeks and cascaded down her face. That was all it took for Draco. He was at her side in a heartbeat and scooped her into his arms.

"Who else knows?" He asked but she just shook her head burying her face in his shoulder.

"No one" She murmured against his skin and his heart hammered at the thought that he was the only other person who knew this soul-destroying news. He climbed onto the bed and sat in front of her his legs crossed. His hands gently took hers and he laced their fingers together.

"What do you want Hermione?" He whispered and she sniffed blinking back more tears.

"What do you mean" She sobbed and he let a gentle smile grace his lips.

"What do you want? Tell me your dreams, I want to know everything that you want out of life" He replied and she stared at him for a long moment wondering what was going through his mind.

"I know it's silly, but when I found out about my… condition. I started a list of all things I wanted to do before I ran out of time. I want to get married in the same church my mom did. I want to have a little girl. I want to learn to fly a broom. I want to be in two places at once. I want to catch the snitch in a Quidditch match. I want to fall in love…" She stopped talking as she realised all the things she was saying and blushed "But that's just a few" She whispered and Draco smiled slightly.

"That's not silly at all" He murmured and she smiled slightly at him. He was about to get off the bed when she squeezed his hand so tightly he thought she might break his fingers.

"Don't go, please. It's been so long and so difficult by myself" She begged and he nodded lightly stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I wont go anywhere… I promise" He nodded and she let out a breath of air in relief. Madame Pomfrey reappeared at the end of the bed a small smile on her face.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, it's getting late and since neither of you are still in need of medical care you're going to need to go back to your dorms" She sighed obviously un happy with asking them both to leave. Nodding they slid of the bed neither letting go of the other's hand, Draco looked down at their fingers and he gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go. Hermione's head snapped up so fast she nearly fell over from the sudden movement.

Draco looked at her confused but Hermione was staring at her hand as if it held some kind of answer. He smiled and slowly took the hand back into his own; the smile that crossed her face at this simple action filled his heart with warmth. He gently squeezed her hand once again and she rested her head on his shoulder. Finally they parted and went to their respective dorms both a little empty without the other.

Hermione wondered into the Great Hall late the next day, she had overslept because of the late night the night before. She saw Harry and Ron but her eyes had already moved on to scan the Slytherin table, she saw him there sitting with Blaise and Adrian his platinum blonde hair sparking under the morning light. She was about to turn her gaze away when a stunning smile split across his face and he rose to his feet. Hermione's eyes widened as she realised that he was heading her way. Her panicked eyes hit the Gryffindor table and she suddenly felt the panic leave her body, none of them had even acknowledged her presence but the boy approaching her looked like she'd just made his day by just walking in.

He winked at her and she couldn't help the blush that covered her face, she started to walk towards him crossing past the Ravenclaw table and stopping as they came face to face. A few people seemed to have noticed the two hated enemies and were now watching.

"Morning" Draco greeted with a nod and she smiled.

"Morning" She nodded back making him laugh once.

"Wanna sit down?" He asked gesturing to the Slytherin table behind him; Hermione raised an eyebrow looking at the people sitting on that table. Then shook her head taking a quick step backward.

"I am not ruining your years here Malfoy, there's no reason for you to be dragged into my hell" She whispered and the blonde boy snorted before grabbing her hand, quickly she pulled it away and took another step backwards.

'Hermione, the only thing that would ruin this would be if you turned away and walked away from me. I don't care what people think, if you only have a short time left here then I'll be damned if you're not spending it with me" He announced quietly and she stared at him for a long moment before letting a soft smile settle on her face and Draco knew he had her, at least for breakfast. Then she quickly shook her head once again.

"I am not sitting at the Slytherin table" She told him and he shrugged dropping into a seat at the end of the Ravenclaw one instead.

"Fine with me" He grinned nodding at the seat opposite him, she rolled her eyes but sat down anyway. No one had really trigged that the pair were sitting together yet and Hermione was thankful she really didn't think she could handle all that just yet. She was just about to lose herself completely in her thoughts when a slice of bacon hit her square on the forehead. She blinked and looked up at the laughing Malfoy in front of her who was grinning from ear to ear. She let a smile flicker onto her face and realised she hadn't laughed in long long time. He pulled a face at her and she arched an eyebrow in interest making him smirk even more.

"Come on" He ordered as he polished off his piece of toast and got to his feet dusting his hands on his robes.

"Come on where?" She asked frowning; it was a Saturday they had no place to be did they?

"Do you have to question everything Hermione? Just come with me" He grinned and she rolled her eyes getting to her feet, he snatched her hand and tugged her behind him, unfortunately as they left the room they walked straight into Neville Longbottom.

"N-Neville!" Hermione stammered as she tried to pull her hand out of Draco's but the blonde boy had a damn strong grip.

"Hermione? Malfoy? What are you doing?" He asked his eyes going to their joined hands and Hermione tried in vain once more the separate their hands. "What are you doing!" His voice rose an octave and Hermione paled.

"Going outside" Draco replied before trying to pull Hermione away from the confused boy.

"I better get Harry and Ron" He announced and Hermione froze as the Gryffindor boy disappeared into the Great Hall.

"I can't do this to you Draco, I can't make them hate you, I just can't" She whispered and the boy let out a long aggravated sigh.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" He snapped and she jumped a little, she didn't know he knew her middle name. "If you don't follow me this instant I am going to seriously injure you." He growled and she let the smile fall onto her face once again. This time she allowed him to tug her along and wondered where the hell they were going as they left the castle and past the black lake still heading down the grounds. Finally they reached the Quidditch pitch and Draco came to a stop. Hermione however was now spiraling into a mild state of panic at what Neville would be saying to Harry and Ron.

In front of them was Draco's broom hovering just above the ground. Hermione frowned and looked at the boy who now had a ridiculous grin spread across his face.

"What's going on?" She asked and Draco snapped his fingers making his broom snap to his side in an instant, he mounted it and held out his hand. Hermione violently shook her head and took a quick step backwards. "I thought you wanted to learn to fly a broom." He smiled and her eyes widened. The smile that split her face was enough to strike Draco's heart in two, her perfect teeth broke the immaculate expanse of her ruby red lips and her eyes sparked with joy before she jumped on the broom in front of him gripping the handle with a white knuckle grip. Draco laughed and placed a hand on top of hers.

"Don't hold it so tightly, I've got you" He whispered and she let out a long breath before slowly loosening her grip on the broom. "Are you ready?" He asked and she nodded once before he slowly kicked off from the ground.

Hermione let out a shriek as her feet left the ground and Draco chuckled before sweeping in a circle.

"Ok so to steer all you have to do is use your hands just put pressure on the direction you want to go… like this" He demonstrated and pushed down slightly to the right the broom arched in a slow circle to the right she nodded concentrating hard "You try" He instructed and she pushed the broom flew forwards and Hermione screamed, Draco grabbed the broom and jerked it to a stop. He let out a loud laugh and Hermione whipped her head around.

"That wasn't funny I could have killed us!" She snapped, Draco was instantly sobered at these words and she flushed realising her choice of words was awful.

"I didn't mean-" She stared but he cut her off.

"That was good but a little less pressure now" ...

**What did you think, as I said I'm not too sure think I rushed the romance a bit but oh well please R&R (I promise I'm working on the next chapter now!) VaM**


End file.
